


S.T.A.A.R.: Area 51

by SergeantDiggs



Category: Area 51 (1995 Video Game)
Genre: Area-51, Characters Are in Fandom, Combat, Constructive Criticism Welcome, Delta-7, Gen, Groom Lake, Homey Airport, Infection, Nuclear, Original Character(s), S.T.A.A.R.
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-03
Updated: 2019-10-03
Packaged: 2020-11-22 14:01:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,908
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20875406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SergeantDiggs/pseuds/SergeantDiggs
Summary: Inspired by the 1995 Atari Games light gun arcade game Area 51, S.T.A.A.R.: Area 51 follows Operations Team Delta-7 of the elite Special Tactical Advanced Alien Response unit. Their mission, to detonate the Groom Lake facility’s on-site nuke, preventing its capture and usage by a hostile alien race known as the Kronn. Aided by Support Team Iota, Delta-7 must ensure the Kronn cannot successfully compromise its informational security, especially that of S-4...Walkthrough of the game to compare and contrast: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=BOf4kZsL8eg





	S.T.A.A.R.: Area 51

**Author's Note:**

> (Constructive criticism requested and appreciated.) Initially conceived after reading about the Area-51 raid petition, as well as watching videos of the arcade game itself and its sequel, Area 51: Site 4. In it, I saw amazing potential and wasn’t content with it staying as a two-game arcade series. I want it to be a franchise, to have many games, novels and stories that expand the lore, movies and tv shows that add to or adapt it.
> 
> To that end, I revised, expanded, and removed as I saw fit. I made S.T.A.A.R. from a three-person team into an entire organization, with teams ranging in size from two-person infiltrators to division-size combat units. I expanded their history, arsenal, scale, created an entire hierarchy, and many other things too numerous to remember.
> 
> All these things were done to bring the Area 51 franchise out of stasis, to one day make it a household name, to bring to fruition the true potential of an as-of-now niche and inactive series.
> 
> So I say to you, may you find as much excitement following this story’s evolution as I do creating it, molding it, and seeing it through to its completion.
> 
> This will only go as far as you, the reader, decides it will. I don’t want to simply hear, “I like it.” or “I hate it.” I want to know why you feel that way, and what I can do to rectify your concerns and/or continue doing what you like. And be honest. Pull no punches, do not sugarcoat. The only way this can succeed is if I’m made fully aware of its strengths and weaknesses, so I can identify exactly what I need to do in order to form a more perfect work of fiction.
> 
> Thank you, and happy reading!
> 
> \- Regards,
> 
> SergeantDiggs

S.T.A.A.R.:  
Area 51  
Inspired by the 1995 Atari Games light gun arcade game Area 51

The 4 helicopters of Operations Team Delta-7 entered the airspace around the Groom Lake installation, each carrying a three-man team. Apaches modified with a crew compartment; they had the ability to clear their own landing/evac zone. For more specific tasks, attached support teams provide the answer.  
Delta-7-Iota, one of two, focuses on air assault. After Delta-7 is dropped off and their helos fall back, Iota provides close air support and keeps the perimeter contained.  
“This is Alpha Lead. Delta-7 on final approach to Homey Airport. All passengers accounted for, over.”  
“Copy, Alpha. Nellis Air Force Base will be unavailable for a few hours. You should be finished by then.”  
“Understood. Alpha, out.”  
With that, S.T.A.A.R.’s raid on Area 51 commenced.  
…  
Delta-7 specialized in close quarters, rapid entry and exit, direct action missions. To that end, their weapons were light, maneuverable, and compact. For this mission, they were equipped with M1911A1s and the at-the-time-new M4 Carbine, with a select few having an underbarrel KAC Masterkey for breaching. 553 EOTech and Trijicon ACOG are used for close and medium range combat, respectively. M67 hand grenades and M84 stun grenades used for  
…  
“All teams, this is Alpha Lead.” said Captain Molinar Blake, Operation Commander. “Operation is proceeding as planned. The distraction at Nellis should keep our operational security intact for the duration of the mission. Us and Bravo will clear the Admin buildings, while Delta and Charlie secure the hangers. We’ll set up a command post at the security center and monitor the other teams’ progress, while Delta will gain access to the underground tram system and head to S-4. Once all teams are in place, we will activate the nuclear failsafe, and all teams will extract. Questions? Good, see you on the grou-”  
“Sir! 2 rotorwings approaching from Homey Airport, they’re not responding to communications.”  
“Consider Homey Airport compromised. Nothing gets out.”   
“Copy.” The pilot said. He relayed the information to the other helo pilots. He called out Fox Two, the helo shuddering as AIM-9 Sidewinders launched from their pylons.  
“Splash. Both targets confirmed down, watch for more, out.”  
The helicopters proceeded to their LZ while the support team watched the tarmac for hostile movement. They quickly lowered to just above the tarmac, each team disembarking within three seconds.

“Come on, stay low!”  
“Bradley, clear the fucking channel!”  
“Sorry, sir!”  
Alpha and Bravo proceeded side by side, and immediately came under fire from infected personnel.

“Multiple hostiles, watch the upper floors!”

Taking cover, Blake heard the crack of bullets whizzing by his head. 1st Sergeant Carly Banfield popped out of cover, sending a quick burst toward one of the upper levels, quickly getting back into cover just ahead of a hail of bullets.

“Bravo, flank left, we’ll draw their fire!”

“Copy, moving!” replied Bravo Lead Staff Sergeant Safira Lora. Bravo circled toward the left side of the building, sending suppressive fire toward the infected personnel. Taking advantage of Bravo's covering fire, Banfield moved closer to the building, out of the line of fire of the higher levels. The rest of Alpha followed suit.  
Infected personnel started coming from the other admin buildings. One of the support helos took notice and proceeded to send gunfire toward the enemy.

“This is Iota 1-3, we’ve got you!”  
“Copy, thanks for the assist! Bravo, secure a foothold, we’ll follow in behind.”

“Copy, breaching and clearing.” Bravo stacked up at the door. Private 1st Class William Ma took point. Switching to the Masterkey, he fired a shell into the door, compromising its structural integrity. He pushed it open as Corporal Candide Rose tossed a flash bang. They filed in, Lora last, sending quick bursts at several infected personnel.

“This is Lora, we’re in.”

“Copy, we’re moving!” Alpha crouched just under the windows of the first floor, moving toward the door. They stacked up and proceeded inside. More infected personnel popped out and were quickly cut down. Alpha took position just next to Bravo. There were two main corridors on the first floor leading to multiple offices.

Blake turned to Lora. “Have your team go down the left corridor, we’ll take the right one. Once the area is secured, proceed to the second floor and hold position. My team will destroy any other ways to reach the other floors. That’ll make defending a bit easier. We’ll rejoin with you, then head up and search the other three floors. Is that clear?”

“Yes, sir!”  
“Good, now move.”

“Bravo, on me, left corridor. Go!” They closed formation and tactically moved down their assigned corridor, Alpha doing the same with theirs.

*  
Charlie’s helo dropped them off directly in front of their assigned hanger nearby several different sized containers, fork lifts, and vehicles. Sergeant Major Marcus Bradley, who wasn’t Charlie Lead, waved them forward. “Come on! Stay low!”

Captain Blake’s voice came through. “Bradley, clear the fucking channel!” 

“Sorry, sir!” Embarrassed, he quickly switched to Charlie’s frequency. 

2nd Lieutenant Stephanie Grant, who was Charlie Lead, directed her team to cover. They popped out to send bursts of fire toward infected personnel. One infected man charged at her, taken down with a short burst to the chest. Two others popped out from behind a large wood box, one with an M136 AT4. AT4 guy got hit as he started to fire, causing the projectile to arc over her head and land safely in the distance. Second guy squeezed off a burst, passing by close enough that she could feel the heat and the supersonic crack as it went by. She punished his bad aim with a shot to the head.

“Stay mobile, don’t get pinned down!” she said, moving to another crate after suppressing three hostiles. Bradley maneuvered toward a forklift, quickly taking out hostiles just as soon as they left cover. Peterson continued pushing the front. A hostile slipped out of cover in front of him, being greeted by a point-blank chest shot. Another charged, and was personally introduced to his right fist.

Charlie managed to enter the target hanger, scavenging extra mags off the corpses of the infected. Peterson, taking point, deftly held command over the area in front of him. As soon as any infected peeked out, they were already dead. Grant and Bradley followed closely behind, watching the flanks. Entering the hanger, Charlie lined up against a wall on their left, that blocked the view of most of the hanger.

“I’m making a break for the forklift, cover me!” said Bradley. Peterson leaned out of cover, sending several bursts towards the enemy position, keeping them suppressed. Bradley broke cover, running straight ahead, and reaching the forklift just as Peterson had to reload. Stephanie went next, Peterson and Bradley providing crossfire. Finally, it was Peterson’s turn, and the other two reciprocated.

“Good job Peterson, keep it up!”

Leapfrogging from cover to cover, Charlie soon covered the entire hanger area, the corpses of infected littering the area.

“This is Charlie to Alpha, hanger secured with minor effort. Preparing for possible counterattack, over.”

“Copy that Charlie, us and Bravo are clearing the admin building, hold position and await further orders. Alpha, out.”  
*  
Master Sergeant Kyrilios Hayden led Delta off their helo. The infected that arrayed themselves behind cover were bolder than the others, standing in the open, spraying from the hip. From experience, he knew that this could prove deadlier than directed fire. The probability of his team not being torn to shreds was astronomically low, yet they somehow made it to cover with nary a scratch.

“They almost got us, let's do them a one-up!” Sergeant Nebuchadnezzar Alma and Specialist Sargon Sheerer responded with a hearty “Yes, sir!”, and let loose upon the enemy. Alma moved around the right flank, popping off shot after shot as infected popped out of cover like a shooting gallery. One by one, they fell down around him, Alma laughing all the way.

On the left flank, Sheerer was dealing with his own resistance. “This is some whack-a-mole shit right here!” he exclaimed laying the smackdown on their asses. One infected got lucky and managed to close to hand to hand range. It threw a punch that Sheerer deflected with his left arm, while the M4 in Sheerer’s right followed up with a strike to the skull. Stunned, it could do nothing as he jabbed the barrel in its chest, blasting away at full auto.

Hayden moved up the center, quickly sweeping his rifle left and right, sending short bursts at any infected that would dare to peak out. Three crates in front and one left, 5 shots to the chest. One ahead and two left, double tap to the head. Above on a catwalk, three to the torso, sending it falling backwards into several stacked cardboard boxes. He moved behind some boxes, taking fire from several hostiles.

Alma and Sheerer came from the flanks, taking out the infected shooting at Hayden, causing the others to fall back.

“Keep up the pressure, we’ve got this!” They kept moving forward, and had soon reached the hanger. “Alpha, this is Delta. We’ve reached our objective and are preparing to breach. Estimated time to capture, seven mikes, out!”

“Stack up, breach on my mark!” They got into position, then Hayden gave the signal.

Delta swept in, taking out two hostiles who had presented themselves. A quick burst from Sheerer and Alma sent them to the grave. “Nice take down, we’ve got them!” Continuing the sweep, they got to a set of equipment made into a makeshift barricade, a last-ditch defense against the infected personnel that had come from the underground lab. Two F-14 Tomcats and four F-15E Strike Eagles were in the hanger, as well as a few forklifts and towing vehicles.

Several infected were shooting from cover, sending fire over Delta’s heads.

“Anyone have an idea where they’re shooting from?” asked Hayden.  
“Not sure. I’ll flank left, draw some fire.” replied Sheerer.  
“Copy. We’ll suppress ‘em, you go for a grenade toss.”

“Yes, sir. Moving!” Sheerer left cover, sprinting for a tipped over towing vehicle. Two hostiles caught sight of him and opened fire. 5.56 whizzed past his head, and the rest of Delta took the opportunity to lay down suppressive fire. Seeing where they were shooting, he pulled the pin on his M67.

He waited two seconds, then let fly. It arced through the air, exploding with a Pfoom!, just at the enemy position. Taking advantage of the disorientation of the blast, the rest of Delta took out the last soldier. They swept through the rest of the hanger until all other hostiles were eliminated.

*  
“Copy that, Delta. Hold opposition and await further orders. Alpha, out!” Blake turned to his team. “Alright, listen up! We’ve almost got this building secured. Once we do so, we need to get this building’s portion of the cryptographic key to the S-4 facility. Once it is acquired, we move to the rest of the buildings and retrieve the rest of the portions. Then we gain access to the tram system to S-4, set the on-site nuke, then evac. Any questions?”

No one answered, so he continued. “Perfect! Let’s clear the last floor and the roof, then we leave. Alright, move!” Alpha continued through the rest of the building, clearing out the last pockets of resistance. “Bravo, head toward the first floor, look for the key portion, we’ll check the last floors! Alpha, out.” They moved out, watching for any stragglers they might’ve missed. 

Gasper looked down the iron sights of his M4, keeping watch ahead for any other hostiles. He caught a small amount of movement. “Sir, I saw something. I think it’s perception filtered.”

“Another hostile?”

“I hope not.”  
Same. Keep your eyes peeled.” Blake activated the radio. “All teams, this is Blake. Potential presence of at least one perception filtered ABE in the AO, disposition unknown. Report any suspected movement immediately. Blake, out.”

“Alright, keep moving! Iota, check in. Any sign of ABEs, over?”

“This is Iota 1-1, all choppers report area clear. It may just be an infection, over.”  
“Copy. Keep us updated, out.”

“Team, keep moving. The key must be here somewhere.” Weaving through the offices and stepping over the corpses of the base personnel, Alpha soon located the key portion. “This is Banfield, I found it!”

“Wonderful, fall in!” “Bravo, this is Blake, do not answer. We’ve located the first key portion! Hold position on the first floor, ETA three mikes, out.”

“Alright, let’s move!”

Alpha linked up with Bravo and joined formation. “Alright, on to the second admin building. Iota 1-1, this is Blake. We’ve cleared admin building one, provide cover, over.”

“Copy, circling around, out!”  
Within a few moments, 1-1 had taken position just in front of both teams. “1-1, circle around the building and look for hostiles. Do not fire unless fired upon. Verify, over.”

“I verify. Will circling around the building. Rules of engagement, self-defense only.”

“Perfect, Blake out.” 1-1 slowly spun round the building, keeping its nose perpendicular to each side. Several times small arms fire came from the building, and was met with fire from 1-1's chin turret.

“Seven hostiles down, not sure if that’s all of them, over.”

“Copy, we’ll move in, watch our six, out!”

“Bravo, move in and prepare to breach on my mark. We’ll follow you in, over.”

“Copy, moving in. Bravo, out.”  
*  
Bravo stacked up at the entry. Rose and Loris stood on the left side of the door, Ma on the right. Loris turned toward Blake, whose team was providing overwatch. She signaled ready, and he gave the go. Ma blasted the door and nudged it open, Rose tossing the flash just after. It exploded with a powm, and pushed it fully open with the butt of his M4. He fired as soon as he did so, moving forward, the rest of Bravo following behind. They moved through the corridors while Alpha came up from behind. Several infected shot down the hall, just nearly missing all the operators. Ma and Rose returned fire, their bullets tearing through three infected. They keep putting pressure on the enemy, steadily gaining ground with each kill. Soon Bravo had cleared their section of the floor, closely followed by Alpha. 

“Alright, now that the first floor is secured, we can move through the others. In the interest of time, once the top floor is secure, we alternate floors searching for the next key portion. Then we hit the final admin building. Any questions?” 

No answer.

“Good, let’s move!”  
***  
“Alright, on to building three. 1-4 and 1-5, this is Blake. Request transit to third admin building. We’re directly outside building two.”

“This is 1-4, I’m on my way! ETA thirty seconds, out!”  
“This is 1-5! ETA one mike, out.”

Within a moment, Alpha and Bravo were on their way to the final admin building in their respective helos. “Drop us on the roof!”

“Copy. Hang on, out.”  
1-4 and 1-5 lowered to three feet above the roof, and both teams got off. The helos pulled away from the building, flying off toward the perimeter. “Bravo, stack up first. Head down the stairs to the next floor. We’ll provide overwatch down the stairwell.” said Blake.

“Copy, moving!” Loris motioned them forward, and they took positions at the door. Rose and Ma breached, moving down the stairwell, Loris right behind. Carbine at the ready, she followed them in. They fired at several hostiles, taking them down near instantly. She moved to the left wall, watching down the hallway for any hostiles. A soldier leaned around a corner and caught a blast from Loris’ M4.

“This is Ma! I just got an ABE. Some orange fucker with a weapon growing from his skin!” She heard firing in the background. “Keep watch, out.”

The team moved forward, encountering and putting down hostiles. More infected, with ABEs mixed in, showed up. Loris moved forward. A soldier quickly slid out of cover and raised his rifle. She was a bit quicker and popped a round into his head. Another came up to bash her and got popped twice in the chest. Moving past an office space, one managed to catch her by surprise and knock her on to the ground. She managed to roll on to her back. Reaching for the M4 a few inches away, she saw the infected aim at her head. 

Shuh pew

Phased plasma caught him in the chest, burning straight through, frying his insides instantly. She turned her head to catch a glimpse of an orange colored ABE re-perception filtering. She mouthed a “Thank you.” and picked up her carbine, getting back on her feet. She continued around the office, eliminating all infected and ABEs she could find.

Once they were certain the area was clear, Bravo regrouped with Alpha. 

“Captain Blake, permission to speak, sir?”  
“Granted Sergeant.”  
“I think I saw the filtered ABE from the last building.”  
“Did you bag it?”  
“No sir. It saved me.”  
“Saved you?”  
“Yes sir. One of the infected knocked me down. It killed him just before he would’ve shot me. It looked like the ABEs we’ve been fighting. You think we have a civil war, sir?”

“Possibly. But we shouldn’t risk this mission on such assumptions. There’s too much riding on this mission already. Besides, we don’t know who's the bad guy, if there are any good guys in this scenario. Let’s just get the final code portion, reach S-4, then blow this place.”

“Anything else?”  
“No sir.”  
“Good. Let’s finish clearing this place. My team will take the floor below, yours will get the next one. If we don’t find the key portion then, we go to floor one. Once the key is recovered, we head to the roof for transport.”

“All teams, this is Alpha. Us and Bravo have located two of three key portions. Once we find the last one, we’ll secure transport to the S-4 entrance. Charlie and Delta teams, wait for pickup. Iota 4 and 5, take them immediately to the entrance. We’ll update once we find the key. Alpha, out.”

“Alright, let’s move!” 

Moving into formation, Alpha and Bravo spread throughout the building. Alpha moved toward the floor below. Entering the stairwell, Gasper watched through his sight, while his teammates covered the rest of the stairs. Moving forward, he entered the doorway, checking all three directions. He called out clear, and continued moving in. The rest of Alpha followed behind, entering the corridor. They headed down, keeping watch for any hostiles.

Gasper caught movement and fired. His bullets tore into the wall behind an orange-colored. It growled and raised an arm. Gasper dodged to the side as energy blasts whizzed past him. He heard more gunfire and the impact of bullet on flesh as the ABE got taken down by Blake’s accurate fire.

“Nice hit!” yelled Gasper.  
“Thanks!” he replied.

Gasper continued on down the corridor. More ABEs showed up along with infected personnel. Alpha took turns trading fire, taking out all hostiles in their way. He leaned around a corner, and a purple ABE opened fire. He withdrew, the energy passing by so close he could feel the heat. He leaned again, pre-firing this time. It staggered back, but remained standing. He fired off two more bursts. Staggered again. He aimed at the ABE’s head and fired. His bullets tore through its eyes, killing it instantly.

“This is Gasper. Watch out for purple ABEs. You need to hit them in the head. Out.”

He reloaded and moved forward. Up ahead, he saw a door with a name. It was the office of the facility commander, General R. Weatherby. He pushed it open.

On the floor was a figure in the tattered clothes of a general. It was an ABE. He hesitated, then fired. His bullets tore through its flesh, finishing it off.

“This is Gasper. I found General Weatherby. He turned into one of them, over.”

“Hold up, said Blake, “Turned?”

“Yes, sir.” he replied. “That must be how they took over so quickly. We must-” He caught an ABE out of the corner of his eye. “Wait.”

He turned and fired, catching it in the torso, knocking it to the ground. He heard more ABEs and moved into concealment using the door. He fired through the glass at three ABEs, catching all of them by surprise. In a single, swift motion, he swept the barrel along the length in front of him, taking out all three in the space of a second. One managed to get a blast off as it was falling, sending energy shooting into the ceiling. A light broke, sparks scattering around.

Checking once more, he reopened his comms. “We must avoid contact with ABE matter as much as possible. I don't know how this transmits, out.”

“This is Alpha to all units. Through unknown means, human personnel are infected with a pathogen of some kind that creates transformation into the hostile ABE species. Avoid close contact at all times. Acknowledge, over.”

“This is Bravo, acknowledged.”  
“This is Charlie, acknowledged.”  
“This is Delta, acknowledged.”

“Roger, current objectives remain. Alpha, out.”

“Gasper, keep searching your area. Meet us at the stairwell when your sweep is clean, out.”

Knowing what he had to, he gathered loose magazines from dead personnel and continued onward.

*  
While Gasper and the rest of Alpha cleared their floor, Bravo was facing significantly less resistance. Sergeant Loris, flanked by Corporal Rose and Private Ma, moved through the floor around the office spaces. They had encountered a few infected personnel and an ABE, but had not faced tough resistance. “Alright, floor’s clear for now.’ she said, “Let’s keep moving and watch our rear. They may come from the other floors.”

They moved forward, weapons at the ready. Loris watched the rear, Rose and Ma the front left and right. Moving through the cubicles, they came across the corpses of several high-ranking personnel. “Maybe the key portion’s here.” Said Loris. “Ma, check those corpses.”

“Yes, sir!” He walked forward and bent down over the corpses. Rifling through their uniforms, he came upon the final encryption key. 

“I believe this is it.” he said.  
“Correct. Good find Corporal.”

“Thank you, sir!”

“This is Alpha to all units. Us and Bravo have found all code portions. We should be at the tram facility in 5 mikes. Alpha, out.”

“I believe that’s everything. Let’s go!” They got into formation and headed to the roof of the building, radioing for pickup when they got there.   
“This is Alpha-Actual to Iota-3. We are awaiting pickup on the building’s roof, over.”

“Copy that, Alpha Actual. On station in one mike. Iota-3, out.”  
The helicopter briefly touched down, allowing both elements to broad, than took off. The complete time to board was ten seconds.

“The other elements are on station and awaiting your arrival. We’ll need to refuel, so you’ll be without assistance for 20 mikes or so. Good luck in there!”

It set down in front of the entrance, the other elements already in position. Alpha and Bravo stepped onto the concrete and walked forward.   
“BeWe need

He dropped them off at the entrance to the building where the underground tram was located. They entered the cryptographic keys, and the doors opened. They filed in, then shut the door behind them.  
“This time we stay together. Watch your corners, verticality


End file.
